The One
by greyeyes7
Summary: Charlotte Malfoy asks her mum how she knew that her dad was The One. The story of Draco and Ginny's love. DM/GW, and a bit of HG/FW.


_**The One**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own this. Never have, never will._

* * *

"Mum," Charlotte looked up at her mother. "How did you know that dad was the one?" Charlotte had her father's grey eyes and mother's red hair. She was tall and beautiful, like her mum, and a Slytherin, like her dad.

Ginny smiled at her daughter. She was glad that this day had come. "I just knew. He was… like no one else. I couldn't even compare."

"It was a long time ago," Draco said, coming up from behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her stomach. "But I'd never forget it. And just so you know, whoever it is isn't the one, as nobody is taking my daughter from me."

Charlotte ignored her dad. "How'd it happen?"

"Well, things were different back then," Ginny said, sitting down. "Voldemort was still around and your father was on His side."

"That I was. It was my 5th year. That's when I started talking to your mum, though."

* * *

_"Please?" Fred begged._

_ "No! Absolutely not! You are causing harm to them, whether you know it or not!" Hermione chastised the twins. Fred stood up and walked over to the fuming prefect, wrapping his arms around her stiff frame and leaning down to whisper in her ear. She visibly relaxed._

_ "Get a room!" Ginny shouted, jokingly, even though she was very happy that someone could break into her best friend's tough exterior to get her to lighten up, and in return, make her brother more responsible._

_ Ginny laughed, walking out of the room, trying to ignore the glares that Ron sent at Hermione and Fred and the spectacle that Cho and Harry were making in the corner. She wasn't watching where she was going as she thought about her friends. That was when she ran into him._

_ "Sorr—Ferret? What are you doing down here?"_

_ "Weaselette. Joy. And if you must know, I am a prefect. You, however, are not, and it is past curfew."_

_ "No, curfew is in an hour."_

_ "No, it was 15 minutes ago."_

_ "I've been walking a long while, then."_

_ "Get back to your common room before I give you detention, blood traitor."_

_ She whirled around, raising her wand. "Don't call me that. Just because you are a so-called esteemed pureblood doesn't mean that you have to bash the rest of us! Why are you even with that half-blood?"_

_ "What half-blood?"_

_ "Voldemort."_

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "Don't look now, but it seems that the Ferret didn't know that his Master was only a lowly half-blood. Thinking different thoughts, now? Night, Malfoy."_

* * *

"I had no idea, of course. Your mother made me think of things that I hadn't, before. Surely, many Death Eaters wouldn't have been serving the Dark Lord if they knew. I figured that He had more secrets than that, so I went searching."

* * *

_She heard a funny noise. It was an odd noise. A 'pssst'. There it was, again. Turning from left to right, she found the source. Draco Malfoy. "What?" she whispered, harshly._

_ He looked around before moving to sit with her. "What do you know about the Dark Lord?"_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because I need to know. I need to know what lies I've been told."_

_ "We've all been told lies, really. Voldie's name used to be Tom Riddle. Meet me in the trophy room at 10."_

* * *

_"Why are we here?"_

_ "You wanted to know the truth. Here it stands. Tom Riddle, for services to this school. He turned in Hagrid, saying that he opened the CoS, when it was really himself."_

_ "What about 2__nd__ year? Hagrid went away, but I didn't know where."_

_ "Azkaban. It was reopened, as you know, and they suspected him."_

_ "The Dark Lord hadn't returned by 2__nd__ year. How did it open, again?"_

_ "In my 1__st__ year, your father gave me a diary. I wrote in the diary, and the diary wrote back. The person I wrote to was Tom Riddle. Tom possessed me, forcing me to open the Chamber."_

_ "I didn't know."_

_ "No one but the Gryffindors knew, which is why none of my friends are Gryffindors other than my family, Harry, and Hermione. The kids in my house told the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, which is why my only friend outside of my house is Luna Lovegood. Slytherins don't like me because… well, you know."_

_ "I like you."_

_ "You do?"_

_ "Yeah. I do. You saved me from the lies that were being told to me. I was told my Master was a pureblood who didn't have to attend the lowly halls of Hogwarts."_

* * *

"I went home that summer but still owled your mum. My dad went to Azkaban, and my mum and I were stuck with the Dark Lord. I was given the task to kill Dumbledore."

* * *

_"Gin! Come on, we're leaving!" Ron yelled. The group headed out to Diagon Alley. Ron and Lavender flirted, shamelessly; Harry tried to ignore his fan girls; Hermione and Fred found each other (and were probably snogging in the back room of WWW); Arthur and Molly went to get supplies; and Ginny was alone. Walking around Diagon Alley, she saw a familiar patch of platinum-blond hair._

_ She pulled the hood of her cloak up over her head and stalked along the walls, making sure that her hair wasn't visible. "Draco," she whispered._

_ Draco jumped, "Gin, you scared me. You shouldn't be here."_

_ "I know."_

_ "I have the task—"_

_ "I know."_

_ "Then why—"_

_ "Draco, sweetheart, won't you introduce me?" Narcissa said, walking over._

_ "Mum," Draco gulped, "This is… Ginny Weasley."_

_ "Nice to meet you, dear. When He isn't around, Draco won't stop talking about you."_

_ "Mum!"_

_ "What?"_

_ "I hope that you are alright with our friendship, Mrs. Malfoy," Ginny said._

_ "Call me 'Cissy', dear."_

* * *

_"I can't do it, Gin."_

_ "Talk to Snape. He'll help."_

_ "Why Snape? Snape is a loyal Death Eater?"_

_ "He's a spy for the Order."_

_ "Ginny, thanks."_

_ "For what, Draco?" Ginny asked, her head resting on Draco's chest. They lay under the stars on the hill._

_ "For being there. Helping me. I have a confession, actually."_

_ "Sure."_

_ "I… fancy you."_

_ Her head popped up so that she could look into his eyes. "I fancy you, too."_

* * *

"During my 7th year, I had to leave, as the Dark Lord wanted me to be close and skip the last year of school. I tried to see your mum as much as possible."

"He also kept me updated on things. When it came to the final battle, he warned me when they were attacking."

* * *

_"Ginny!" Draco called, running to his girlfriend's side. She had just been hit with a dark curse._

_ "I'm alright, Draco."_

_ "You better be. After tonight, I'm never letting you go."_

_ "Same here."_

* * *

_The war was over. Surveying the rubble, they noticed that the wall had collapsed. Fred was under the rubble. George wailed. Hermione screamed and broke to the ground in tears. Everyone watched with sad eyes._

_ The pair shoved away bricks and stone. There he was, still smiling. Hermione collapsed on his lifeless body. Her head was on his chest as she and George sobbed._

_ "My baby!" Molly cried into Arthur's shirt. Tonks was holding Charlie tight while Fleur and Bill were inseperable. Percy and Audrey were silent. Ron held Lavender and Alicia tried to comfort her boyfriend in his grief. Draco rubbed Ginny's back in soothing circles._

_ "Wait!" Hermione jumped. "I heard a beat!"_

_ They all looked, somberly, towards the poor girl. That was when Fred sat up. "Man, I just had the craziest dream!"_

_ "YOU GIT, YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!" Hermione said, tackling Fred into a hug._

* * *

"After the war, we moved in together. Fred, George, Alicia, Hermione, and your Grandma Cissy were the only ones who knew we were dating. I remember when we first said 'I love you'."

* * *

_"Gin, I'm tired of this."_

_ She looked up, alarmed. "Tired of this? What do you mean?"_

_ He realized that she took it the wrong way. "No, I mean hiding us. I love you too much."_

_ "But the press will be all over us and—did you just say 'I love you'?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "I love you, too, Draco Malfoy."_

* * *

_"And I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride. For the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!" Hermione was the matron of honor (being married, and all), followed by the other bridesmaids—Luna and Pansy. Blaise was the best man, while the other groomsmen were Harry and Theodore Nott._

* * *

"There was just that feeling… every time that I looked into his eyes, I just knew. I knew that he was the one," Ginny smiled.

"I think I know what you mean, mum."

"Who, honey?"

"Justin Nott."

"He's a nice boy," Ginny approved.

"I approve, which is something I rarely do. Just never date a Zambini. They can charm themselves into your pants."

"DAD!"

"What?" Draco laughed.

Ginny hit his arm, playfully and whispered, "To be honest, I always knew that you were the one."


End file.
